Tristesse
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: In their last moments, even when desolation seems imminent, they will hide from each other everything. But if the moon can for once reach the night sky, then isn't hope for a better understanding also imminent? A/U


_If anyone can correctly interpret the ending then I will be pleased, I was vague on purpose so that everyone could decide for themselves, but there is a general direction I was headed in. New writing style, thought I'd try it. Tristesse is by Chopin. (It would help to know about 'The Two Ciel's' theory, basically a prince and the pauper scenario in which certain panels and sequences of the manga tend to to depict that Ciel is seemingly in two places at once during the sacrifice, and that the real Ciel Phantomhive died (the prince), and a look-alike of his which he met in the cult (the pauper) made the contract with Sebastian. The theory is slightly plausible if one examines the manga close enough, and it is rather disheartening. Sebastian's lies in this are however entirely my own speculation.) _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

_Enjoy._

Spinning round the moon and speeding past the stars, all in a desperate clamor to leave. The personalities of this world whom have long since abandoned bliss and humanity fly blindly and become the wind.

The wind whistles over the top of the deep hole. Some is caught and floats down to chill the ground and its occupants. A boy sits quietly, clutched in the arms of a figure dusted in black downy feathers. Its nail-point heels dig into the gravel and its claws trace lightly over the fragile skin of the bundle of life it clutches to itself. Its jaw is clenched in pain and to hide this, it buries its face in the neck of the one it wishes to hide from.

The face of the boy is calm, though deeply affected. He knows that whatever is to happen to them must certainly be the end, otherwise his creature would not cling to him so mournfully.

For the longest time, he has known something was wrong, something would break, and that night it finally had. But the conclusiveness of it all was extremely sobering to him. He felt safe in the arms of death, and knew that no matter what, no matter what this anguished creature thought would happen, that he would die only in the arms of the one who held him now.

The black feathers thought they were being discreet in their panic and pure anguish, but demons know little of a human child's perceptiveness. He knows now exactly what the black mass is thinking. And this is good, because it is time now for the end.

The end of everything was finally upon him, and he turns his pale face to the sky and runs his tiny fingers through blood-soaked, downy feathers, and then he smiles.

His voice was soft, and the one that answered falsely secure.

"Tell me the truth…will you do that for me? At least that?"

"…That depends on what truth you would like to hear."

"The truth of reality…the truth the lies will morph into, until nothing is discernable in the uproar of the end."

"If you wish, but in turn you must answer me one truth of your own."

"I think I know what that is…" a chuckle answers him.

"Do we have a deal then?"

"You and your deals…yes, very well." A slight shift below him and a clawed talon rests delicately on his knee.

"Then ask, little master."

"From the beginning, were there ever really any men left to kill?" a deep pause and a stuttering in the rhythmic stroking of his body from the blackness; then.

"What an ugly little question, are you sure you want me to answer truthfully?"

"That response itself is enough for me to discern the answer. But I want to hear you say it, and the reason why."

"Very well…I let you live past that point, for the sake of watching you drown in your guilt. I have dragged this out as long as it was amusing, and you have not once failed to amuse me. I let you live to watch you squirm and choke in the emotions you humans feel so strongly. I let that fragile little soul of yours be tainted to the point of blackness. All for the fun, the flavor…the game." The child could feel the fanged smirk against his neck.

"…"

"…nothing to say?"

"Predictable," a bored tone answers.

"Oh come now," an amused tone responds.

"That's understandable at least. Though for once I feel a bit of elation…because I have bested you."

"Oh have you now?"

"Yes…ask me your question and I will tell you what I mean, I will kick you off your high horse for this one and final time."

"How endearing. Such confidence for you to think you have been so clever as to blind the Devil?" they both smile together, and though neither could see the other, both smiles were, for once, genuinely and kindly amused.

"Ask me your question, and see."

"Very well…what, my darling little prince, is your true name?" the demon is confused as he feels none of the crushing guilt he expected surface.

"…" though there is something, something very heavy. He passes it off as fear. And looks up for the first time as he speaks, his eyes locking onto that pure and bruised face.

"How pathetic, even now you can't say it-…that smile, my little master, is a bit inappropriate, don't you think?" But the reason the smile was inappropriate was not the fact that it was even present, but rather how gentile it was.

"My name, dearest devil…is Ciel Phantomhive." The devil smirks.

"Ah ah ah, that isn't playing fair, young master; I said it must be a truth you tell me."

"And it is, I may not be the Ciel I was at birth, but I am still very much him."

"Impossible, I witnessed the death of the Phantomhive heir and felt your rage boiling over." He is sure of himself that much the boy could tell, and shakes his head in a chastising way. This raises the hackles of the demon beneath him.

"You witnessed the death of whom they understandably mistaken as me. What a useful little doppelganger to have in a place like that." The boy can feel it, a wavering sense of dread, but also awe.

"…"

"Now you are speechless? Did I not prove you wrong? How does the ground feel?" but the question is tired, as though the boy wishes this part to be through. For once, he does not enjoy adding to the pain of this drowning creature.

"…Why?" the sound is surprisingly not broken, and the boy is glad for it. It is in the tone of someone who understands something finally, after all of a long time.

"Think, my dear, of all the requirements of the contract that were technically fulfilled. I saw at once you were a diabolical creature. If I had not kept you interested…intrigued, would you have let me live this long?"

"…"

"I thought not. Though I do admit I had doubts." His mismatched eyes glance away sheepishly. They widen a fraction as a clawed hand brings his chin around.

"What a brilliant creature you are." A breathed sentiment, though entirely felt. That much is clear in the eyes of the darkness.

"That from the lips of a devil, though considering the history I will take a stance with flattery."

"You are truly a brilliant creature."

"Then may I point out something else I saw? Something I'll bet you had wished would stay buried?"

"Please…by all means do, you are making the end so much bitterer, and I do believe I will enjoy the pain of it that much more." There is eagerness in this voice, a new found respect. The boy feels his head spinning.

"I felt you tense just now, I'm never close enough to you when that happens to feel it. But your eyes my demon, they betray you so brutally." A desperate mourning is in the voice of this far too young child.

"My eyes you say?" and already the trick is up, revealed. The tone is very light.

"Now you are trying to cover your panic with humor, but you know very well what I have seen, what I see right now."

"And what is that, little one?"

"Fear…pain…and love."

"…"

"…"

"…If only things had been different, darling. You are truly such a brilliant creature." They settle back against the stone as the moonlight finally falls down upon them, cresting over the edge of the pit.

"I wonder if you can know how much I agree. How much I wish things had not ended like this."

"Love... I may call you that then I assume, can you see what I will do, now that you have figured out the ruse?" and suddenly the touching feels so much more intimate to the both of them. They smile again, this time in plane sight of one another.

"Yes…I think I can guess."

"Then let this be fleeting and fair, and please do not think less of me for it."

"I am not sure if affection has blinded my judgment or melted my shell…but I do not think that even now I could hate you."

"And how on earth might that be? How in Heaven and Hell could you possibly forgive me?" a pause and a light touching of petal lips to skin black as leather; then.

"…foolish human sentiment I suppose."

"…Hmm, you do not wish to arrive at the end with anything akin to negativity weighing you down do you?"

"I suppose that is as good an answer as any. But I should hate you, shouldn't I? For being so cowardly?"

"What an awful end, isn't it?"

"Yes, terrible."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It should be time to move into check soon, don't you think?" The moon was glowing harshly now, like the sun it constantly ran from.

"Darling, you were there from the start," A warm whisper into a tiny ear.

"Then I don't see sense in hesitance."

"I understand."

"Good, then grant me one more thing before the lies come down like a wave, all dressed up in truths."

"Anything, my little angel."

"Kiss me once more, with the lips of a true demon." And finally without hesitance and any limit of finality, the devil speaks his last words.

"Yes, my lord."

_Please Review. Thank You._


End file.
